Song of Awakening
by Laydee Symphone
Summary: Kagome gets wooshed into the Fedual japan! But this time she is...a half demon too! rating will change later on
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Truth**.

Today was an average day for Kagome Higurashi. She woke up to the same old room, took a shower in the same old bathroom, and she ate in the same old dining room with her family. Yet, there was something unordinary about this day, something spactacular was going to happen to her on this day. As she got ready to leave for school, Kagome noticed that the Well House's door was ajar, and that there were strange noises coming from within the building.

"Souta, I thought mom told you not to mess around..." instead of her younger brother she meet eye to eye with, it was a young, beautiful woman standing next to the well.

"Time for you to meet your destiny, child." the woman spoke in the language of old Japan. Her voice melodic and soft as an angel's harp. Kagome stepped back in panic as the boards on the well burst apart and a strange light enveloped the woman, and herself.

"What is going on?" Kagome yelled as she drifted in the strange light. The woman was no longer there, but her voice rang strongly.

"You are not apart of that other world Kagome. You are meant to be here, in Feudal Japan. Were you will journy all over to trump over evil, and regain peace between the lands." her voice began to fade as Kagome landed softly on the ground.

Kagome stood up, and climbed out of the well. Looking around, she noticed that this wasn't her family's shrine. It was another world, another time. One that she only read about in her History class, one that she had no knowledge about besides what the book told her, and what her teacher taught.

'_**Go forward Kagome. I will be here with you to guide you, to teach you, to show you what you are meant to be.' **_the voice was now in her head. Listening to that voice, Kagome moved forward. She traveled into the forest, trying to find a landmark to where her family's shrine once stood. When she saw a tall, lumbering tree, the first thing she felt was relief. She was closer to home.

'The Goshinboku tree!' Kagome sighed in relief as she ran towards the tree. Instead of a scar that laid in the tree's heart, she found a young man; no older than herself, pinned with an rugged arrow. Tilting her head, she stepped closer to the tree. Noticing he had ears, Kagome giggled softly.

'There cute, I think I want to...touch them.' she climbed up the root that was piercing the ground and went up to the young boy. She gently ran her fingers around his ears, caressing them as gently as she would if they were something fragile. When she was done feeling them, she turned and was faced with a swarm of angry villagers.

No sooner than she could understand what was going on, Kagome was captured and brought to the center of the village where the priestess was their wise woman. This much, Kagome knew.

"Why did ye bind her? Did I not tell ye that Midoriko sent her to us?" Kaede frowned down at the girl at her feet.

"We are sorry Lady Kaede, but she was at the Goshinboku, in Inuyasha's forest." one of the village's men spoke.

Kagome looked at Kaede and then watched as another village man untied her. She sat still for a moment before getting to her feet. She listened at the murmurs about her outfit, and the whispers that maybe she was a demon to come distroy them all.

"I'm no demon." Kagome glared at each villager that spoke badly of her. They gasped. How was she able to hear them? If she was just a human like them she would only be able to hear them murmur, not what they were discussing. Yet, Kaede spoke to answer them.

"This is the girl Midoriko sent us." turning to Kagome, Kaede spoke lowly to her. "Ye have alot to learn in so little time. Come, ye need to eat." Kaede lead her to her hut, which laid on the edge of the forest and faced the North. Kagome helped the elder with the food, doing most of the heavy lifting of the water, the wood, and also the pot.

"Who is Midoriko?" Kagome asked Kaede, seeing that Kaede was only there to help her out. She knew that something was awakened inside of her, something that was left dormant a long, long time ago. And now she was in this time, in this world, she could feel at ease, at home.

"Midoriko is the Priestess who created the Shikon No Tama, a jewel that holds great power, and in the wrong hands could bring distruction to the world as we know it." Kaede took a sip of the soup. She looked at Kagome, knowing that she would have to tell her everything that her mom had failed to tell her when she was just a child.

Three hours later, Kagome laid in the darkened hut, listening to the sounds of the night that was only a few steps away from her mat. Getting up, something drew her outside, and took her into the forest that the villagers called the Forest of Inuyasha.

'Was he the boy that I saw pinned to the tree?' Kagome thought as she walked to the Gonshinboku. She stopped infront of the tree, sitting just under the poor soul that seemed frozen in time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Kagome hummed softly, a melodee that flowed up from her soul, through her heart, and out of her mouth. The gentle tune was rushed into the wind, carried up to the dog-eared boy named Inuyasha. There she sat, under him, feeling content with the bright, blue sky and the smell of summer approaching closely. She soon began to sing, a song that she would never now would awaken the sleeping body above her.

_Here you are_

_Daylight's star_

_Made out of miracles_

_Perfection_

_Of your own_

_You Alone_

_O so incredible_

_Each atom_

_Sing to me_

_"Set me free_

_From chains of the physical"_

_O free me, O free me_

_The mirror melts_

_I'm somewhere else_

_Inside eternity_

_Where you on_

_Outstretched wings_

_Sing within_

_The Garden of Everything_

Her voice was reached his ears, and something rose within him. Something called for him to wake up. To see who was singing this song. Kagome ignored the energy pulsing through the air and continued to sing.

_Where memories_

_Call to me_

_Backward dreams?_

_Or phantom reality?_

_Call to me, they call to me_

_And so here we are_

_Lovers of Lost Dimensions_

_Burning supernovas of all sound and sight_

_Every touch, a temptation_

_And for every sense, a sensation_

_Eyes of pure_

_Deep azure_

_Quite unbelievable_

_The sun's daughter_

_You've been made_

_Not to fade_

_Quite inconceivable_

_Each atom sings to me_

_"Set me free_

_From chains of the physical"_

_O free me O free me_

_A love like ours_

_A starry flower_

_Through seasons and centuries_

_As rivers reach the sea_

_You'll reach me_

_With songs of your symmetry_

_A small boat_

_There will float_

_To far off coasts_

_The Isle of Infinity_

_Come with me. O come with me_

_Here we'll see_

_Love's lost tree_

_Made out of miracles_

_Emotions, crystal leaves_

_To cover me_

_And you in eternity_

_Each atom sing to us_

_Through the blood_

_"Love is a miracle"_

_Sings softly, it sing softly_

_And so here we are_

_Lovers of Lost Dimensions_

_Burning supernovas of all sound and sight_

_Every touch, a temptation_

_And for every sense, a sensation_

_And so here we are_

_Twin stars of brilliant brightness_

_Lanterns lit by life for all the depths of night_

_And every day will return us_

_To arms of the ever eternal_

_And so here we are_

_So far from earthly orbits_

_Burning supernovas of all sound and sight_

_Where every day will return us_

_To arms of the ever eternal_

When she finished a song, a voice spoke above her. It was angry, and almost demonic as it spoke.

"So Kikyo, did you come back to finally finish me off? Or just to watch me suffer?" he snarled at the girl at his feet.

Kagome gasped as she jumped to her feet and whirled around. There, still pinned to the tree, was the dog-eared boy. And this time, he was awake and he was speaking to her. Yet, when he said 'Kikyo' she was confused.

"I'm not Kikyo, my name is Kagome." she climbed up the same root as she had earlier that day, and got closer to the boy.

"Feh, don't try to fool me again you wench." he tried to pry the arrow out of his chest, but to no avial. When she just stared at him, he took a sniff of the air around her.

"Your...your not her." he stared at her blankly.

"Of course I'm not her. My name is Kagome. Ka-Go-Me." she sighed as she turned around to look out at the forest.

"Your right, your not her. Kikyo was cuter, much cuter." he huffed and laid back against the tree.

"Why you..." Kagome's hand balled up into a fist and she turned around as if to strike him when she froze.

_**"You need to release him. He is part of your destiny."**_ the voice inside of her spoke coolly to her this time. Kagome just looked at the boy, grabbed the arrow in her hand, and it disappeared. Letting the boy down from his prison.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: I'm a what?**

Inuyasha was confused for a moment, wondering how this girl was able to break the seal that was his prison for so long.

"Who are you?" he asked in a soft voice, his molten eyes boring into her very soul. There he saw something very old, something that was more older than he was.

"I am just a human." Kagome came closer to him, feeling a pull to get closer to him. Inuyasha took a step back, not knowing what she was going to do to him, sensing that she had some kind of aura that was firmilar yet confusing to him.

"No you're not. I smell something different about you." he scuffed at her. Cracking his knuckles, he crouched down in defense.

"Relax, your head is all damaged from being pinned to that tree." Kagome put her hands on her hips. The voice once again spoke up, this time speaking an old tongue. The words flowed from out of her mouth, a light appearing before her in the shape of many tiny beads. They spun around her clockwise, vibrating as the words grew louder. Soon, a beaded neckless appeared around Inuyasha's neck. And when Kagome spoke, it was Midoriko's voice that spoke from her.

"**Be calm Inuyasha. You need to aide Kagome in her mission. Something will happen two days from now, and you will need to help her get through the pain she is about to endure." **Midoriko's voice was empowering, and Inuyasha just stood in awe of it for a moment before cracking his knuckles again.

"Who are you!" he snarled dangerously.

"**I am the Priestess Midoriko. The one who forged the Shikon No Tama. And Kagome is my vessle untill my job with her is done. The neckless she placed on you is of my doing not of her's. It is a subjugation neckless. You are unable to remove it, only Kagome may take it off of you." **she told him. Soon, Midoriko was gone from Kagome. And Kagome stood dazed.

"Take these beads off of me, before I sharpen my claws on you." Inuyasha growled as he took a threatning step towards her. Kagome's eyes widened in surprise as she stepped backwards, almost falling on a root.

'_**Speak a word Kagome, any word. That word will subdue him.' **_ the voice told her. Kagome didn't need to be told twice. She only had to look at his ears one more time before yelling "Sit Boy!". Inuyasha fell face first into the ground.

~~~~~ Next Day ~~~~~

Both Kagome and Inuyasha sat in Kaede's hut, listening as the old woman told them everything about Midoriko and Kagome's history. Midoriko was the one who forged the Shikon No Tama, but lost her life afterwards. The next thing that came out of her mouth, shocked Kagome and Inuyasha both. That they were almost speachless...Almost.

"Kagome, believe it or not, ye are a half demon. Just like Inuyasha, but ye are a rare breed of dog demon. Ye hail of the black dog-demons. One that went extinct almost over a eighty years ago." Kaede took a sip of her tea before either one of them recovered. "Yet, your human half is that of a miko, a powerful priestess such as myself, my deceased sister Kikyo, and Midoriko. So you possess a soul that will enable you much power."

Kagome stood up, almost knocking the tea from the table onto the ground.

"That's impossible! I'm human, I have been all my life!" Kagome nearly shrieked in disbelief. Inuyasha spoke before she can continue her raving.

"I agree with the wench here. She doesn't smell like a hanyou like me." he shook his head.

"That is because her seal, unlike ye's, hasn't been broken yet. Come the full moon a day from now, she will transform into her hanyou being, and it won't be easy for her miko side to accept it. So it twill be a painful thing to endure. And come the full moon...There will be many demons that will come for her." Kaede got up from her place on the ground and left the hut leaving the two together.

'Kikyo is dead? When did this happen? How?' Inuyasha's face contorted into confusion and loss. Another human that loved him, or supposedly loved him gone. Out of his life forever.

Kagome paced the small space that she had to move around in. Her thoughts too much of a maze to try to solve. A hanyou? Let alone a Miko? Why did her mom not tell her? Does that mean...? That her mom wasn't really her mom? Or that her little brother really wasn't her real brother? Who was she?

"Hey...?" Inuyasha finally spoke as the shock wore off.

"What." Kagome looked at him. What she saw in his eyes was almost too much for her. Understanding yet something else...Maybe? No, it was too soon for anything else other than understanding.

"Feh, nothing. Never mind wench." Inuyasha stood and left the hut, leaving Kagome alone with her thoughts. No one knowing that was the one place she shouldn't be right now.


End file.
